disovering kurt hummel
by emziiheart
Summary: what happens when the wablers google there newest member
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey guys you all said somthing about the lay out of this fic so i fixed it. next chapter up soon i promise!

this is a fic I wrote because I love youtube stories! this is dedicated to my fanfic friend dracoudanced check out her stories thanks for reading this first! luv ya thanks for reading plese review and add pleeessseee sorry for bad grammer and spelling but I tried my best

disclamer I do not own glee if I did klaine would be in it all the time and cp coulters charicters would exist and rachel wouldnt be as annoying!

The warblers sat round the large common room facing a large projector screen on it was google search with the name Kurt Hummel in it. " why are we doing this again?" asked Jeff,they had started searching an hour ago and Jeff was hungry. " we need to check out the new kid to make sure he isn't going to spy on us then leave!" explained David for the third time in the last 30 minuets. As the group stared at the screen they were suddenly greeted by a bar saying. " video results for Kurt Hummel 150" "Click on it" screamed wes from his seat next to Blaine. "guys I don't think this is a good idea, Kurt went through a lot at his old school, I don't know what you'll find but I know some of it might make you see Kurt differently and he doesn't want that or he would have told you himself!" protested Blaine but no one heard him they were to busy staring at the many results on the screen for Kurt and by extension his old glee club. " oh my warbling god, we are screwed look at the variety of genres they can do funk!" shrieked David as he stared at the different titles and on the screen. "calm down warbler David we are not going to intimidate ourselves by watching them all we just need to see what Kurts Range is like and how he works in a team!" wes stated as he glared at his fellow council men banging his gavel down to silence his anxious team mates.

Once the room was quite again wes clicked play on the first video. It was named mash ups boys vs girls year 1 and it was posted by someone called goldstardiva. As the music started to play to what sounded like its my life/confessions mixed together the boys were drawn to how energetic the boys on the screen were. They had huge goofy grins on there faces and were doing stuff the warblers wouldn't even dream of attempting. They watched Kurt racing around dancing with the other boys with a huge grin on his face. At that moment the warblers realised that they hadn't seen Kurt smile more than a little turn of the corner of the mouth since they had known him. As the video drew to a close the warblers looked at the description in it read " we may have been high but we still kicked some serious ass!" the warblers were shocked. Kurt had used drugs to help his performance. They hadn't seen that coming. Wes cleared his throat " warblers we will come back to this later click the next video" they did as they were told. This one was labled McKinley high fairy foot ball try-out. The warblers looked at each other. How did this have anything to do with Kurt?but as soon as they presses play they saw a thinner younger Kurt standing on a football field wearing sweatbands and leggings. The warblers started to chuckle as Kurt danced to single ladies right there on the football field but they immediately stopped when Kurt kicked the football and it flew right over the line and out of view. "he.. But ... Kurt and .. Wait what!" was all the boys could manage to say. To flustered to speak the boys went on to the next video " defying gravity by Kurt Hummel" " doesn't that song have a high f in it?" inquired nick. Wes just nodded reading the description it read " I know Kurt blew the note while preforming so I videoed him in secret to make sure he can hit the note." David clucked play immediately. A soft high voice came out of the speakers and gave all the warblers a shock Kurt could go extremely high, this could work to there advantage at regional When the song ended the room was quite. " told you he was good!" said Blaine softly breaking the silence.

In this time wes had somewhat recover and gestured for the next video to start. It was named give up the funk. As the music started the warblers noted the fact that whenever the new directions preformed they always wore costumes and also Kurt looked a lot happier than he did now. As they focused on the video a figure dresses in bright hippie style clothes came out singing impossibly low. When the video focused they realised it was Kurt. Noise erupted at this Kurt was a contenor with amazing range. He was a shoe in to be on the warblers now. When it was calm again wes spoke up " well he is an amazing singer I think we all know what the councils answer will be!" just then he was interrupted by David saying something " hey guys look at this there's a video labled compilation of humiliation its about McKinley says something about lady face needs to be taught a lesson" before blain could think about what was said David had pressed play.

The warblers were shocked by what they saw. It Kurt being hit by slushies and thrown into dumpsters, pushed into lockers and to put the cherry on the cake there was Kurt being beaten by 12 football players right outside the front of his school. Teachers actually walked past while he was beaten, the last video was of Kurt and Blaine talking to a jock when suddenly Blaine get pushed down. All to the tune of 1812 overture. ( A/N this is the one that goes dadadadadadadadum look it up) the warblers stared at the screen, horrified. Suddenly there was uproar students shouting about how they were going to sue the school. Blaine just sat in silence he had known hurts bullying had been bad but not this bad.

A/N next chapter up soon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N heres the next chapter i LOVE you guys its unbelievable the response this is getting!

i origionaly did this chapter on my ipod so thats why it was unreadable wont happen again luv u guys!

Disclaimer: i dont own glee as i am 14 and live in the uk so i cant even watch glee till next fri cuz i dont have sky:'( Any way on with the story

After the basic up roar had calmed down wes banged his gavel and called for attention. "warblers one of our own has gone through hell at this so called school i say we get some pay back, blaine can you call kurts step brother and arange to meet at muckinley in 2 hours? Warblers i believe we have some planning to do!" blaine got up and imidiatly called finn and put him on loud speaker, it was lucky that new directions have practise the same time as the warblers. As the mass planning session went on the two groups agreed on a sutable plan to get back at the jocks for what they did to kurt.

It was 4pm in mckinley parking lot and the jocks were just coming out of football practise which all the glee boys were misteriously absent from. As karosky led azimo and the rest of the jocks to the car park just when karosky reached his truck he noticed a group of 30 boys in uniform as well as new directions all smiling creeply at him " what do you homos want? Come to spread your fairy dust?" sneered azimo. Just then an asian boy wearing uniform came up to them "sorry gentleman i dont think we have had the displeasure of being introduced we are the warblers and we have come to deliver a message." just then the group started humming and making noises that enyone would think came from a cd just then a small boy with curly hair taimed in gel stepped forward and started singing **Now I'm in town, break it down Thinking of making a new sound Playing a different show, every night In front of a new crowd, that's you now** The new directions joined in with the singing now **Hello ciao, seems that life is great now See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud And I can't, no, I won't hush I'll say the words that make you blush I'm gonna sing this now (ow, ow) See, I'm true, my songs are where my heart is I'm like glue, I stick to other artists I'm not you, now that would be disastrous Let me sing and do my thing And move to greener pastures See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy I won't stay put Give me the chance to be free Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me The group rounded on the jocks as they all sang the chorus Cause you need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you Until you need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you Until you need me I sing, I write my own tune and I write my own verse, hell Don't need another wordsmith to make the tune sell Call yourself a singer-writer You're just bluffing Name's on the credits Said you didn't write nothing I sing fast I know that all my shit's cool I will blast And I didn't go to Brit School I came fast with the way I act, right I can't last, if I'm smoking on a crack pipe And I won't be a product of my genre My mind will always be stronger than my songs are Never believe the bullshit that fake guys feed to ya Always read the stories that you hear in Wikipedia And musically I'm demonstrating When I perform live, feels like I am meditating Times at The Enterprise when some fella filmed me Young singer-writer like that Gabriella Cilmi Cause you need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you Until you need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you [ From: . ] You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you Until you need me man Cause with the lyrics I'll be aiming it right I won't stop 'til my name's in lights stadium heights with Damien Rice, on red carpets Now I'm on Arabian Nights Because I'm young and know a brother's gonna give me advice Long nighter, short height and I've gone hyper Never be anything but a singer-songwriter Yep the game's over but now I'm on a new level Watch how I step on the track without a loop pedal People think that I'm bound to blow up I've done around about a thousand shows but I haven't got a house plus I live on a couch So you could read the lyrics while I'm singing them out Wow, from day one I've been prepared With VO5 wax for my ginger hair So now I'm, back to the sofa For giving a dose of what the future holds Cause it's another day Plus I keep my last name forever Keep the genre pretty basic And I'll be breaking into other people's tunes when I chase it And replace it with an eleplant in a room with a facelift Into a another rapper's shoes with new laces I'm selling CDs from a rucksack Aiming for the papers Selling CDs from a rucksack Aiming for the majors Nationwide 'til we just jack As soon as they get the bus back Clean cut kid with a razor for the moustache I hit back, when the pen hurts me I'm still a choir boy in a Fenchurch tee I'm still the same as a year ago But more people hear me though According to the MySpace and YouTube videos I'm always doing shows If I'm not I'm in the studio Truly broke, never growing up Call me Rufio Melody, music maker Reading all the papers They say I'm up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator **The whole group turned round to face behind them as if to get somthing and when they spun round the jocks blood ran cold** Cause you need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you Until you need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you Until you need me man I don't need you** As the song finished ice cold slushies made contact with the jocks. The jocks let out a shout of anger then all ran back to the locker room to get the sticky substance out there eyes. At the sight of the retreating jocks the two choirs burst into cheers. "party in the choir room!" someone who sounded suspiciously like puk bellowed. The two groups cheered again and ran to the choir room at top speed. artie wheeled after them holding a vidio camera " this is so going on you tube!"

A/N this isnt the last chapter but am strugling for ideas so let me know ideas in the comments please love you guys!


End file.
